La Tercera es la Vencida, ¿Y Luego?
by GirlBender L
Summary: Nagisa está enamorada de Tomoya. Kyou tiene un plan para acercarlos. Pero cuando éste no funciona y la conocida "lerda" no atrapa al "apuesto" con sus encantos, ¿qué pasa?/One-shot/AU.


**N/A: OHAYO! Ah, el tiempo pasa y se me agotan las ideas para este fandom. Ya escribí… **

**-Tsundere**

**-Toma mi Mano**

**-Cada Vez en que la Brisa llega**

**-Reflexiones por Fujibayashi Ryou **

**-Mi Demonio Convertido en Ángel. **

**Sin embargo hoy no tengo ni una pizca de sal que agregar a este conjunto. Así que justo en este momento comienzo una historia sin pies ni cabeza.**

* * *

**Summary: Nagisa está enamorada de Tomoya. Kyou tiene un plan para acercarlos. Pero cuando éste no funciona y la conocida "lerda" no atrapa al "apuesto" con sus encantos, ¿qué pasa?/One-shot/AU.**

* * *

**.**

**La Tercera es la Vencida, ¿Y Luego?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por GirlBender L**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Furukawa Nagisa: Una alumna como cualquier otra. Delgada, bajita, de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana; amante de la lectura y la comida deliciosa, al parecer. Considerada como lerda por algunos chicos, y demasiado tímida por al menos el noventa por ciento de las muchachas que se le acercan con la intención de entablar amistad. Los profesores casi nunca le toman en cuenta y su novio… bueno, pues no tiene.

Pero ella no es fea, ni mala, ni nada de eso. ¡Es todo lo contrario cuando la llegas a conocer! Y es que Nagisa resulta una caja de sorpresas, con sus padres haciendo reír a cualquiera, una vivienda carente de mascotas, y su habitación repleta de elementos de su anime preferido, titulado "Dango Daikazoku". Ella es dulce, no muy atlética, con una salud inestable y un amor incansable por la belleza de la vida. La descripción de su persona le hace ver empalagosa; sin embargo, a diferencia de muchos de los postres terribles de Sanae (su mamá), la única hija de los Furukawa es ideal. Incluso hasta sus manías raras son ideales. Como aquella de recitar los nombres de sus platillos de alimentos favoritos cuando necesita fuerza de voluntad, por ejemplo.

Pero había una cosa que nadie, absolutamente nadie más que Kyou sabía de Nagisa, y era ni más ni menos que su amor secreto por el chico de cuarto grado, Okazaki Tomoya. Ellas estaban en segundo curso aún, por lo que el muchacho que parecía inalcanzable era, en efecto, dos o tres años mayor. Quizás tres, porque el cumpleaños de Nagisa era hasta Navidad.

Y en esta parte de la historia es donde entraba Kyou-chan. Ella, con todo su carisma y capacidad extraña de ser _sociable-intimidante_, se acercó un día a la solitaria castaña para pedirle prestado un lápiz durante la clase de matemáticas. Nagisa se lo entregó, y en el receso, Kyou le buscó para devolvérselo. Muchos se cuestionarían la razón de no reponerlo hasta el día siguiente para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero es que todo era parte de un inmaculado plan, para hacer que la "apartada social" se uniese a su círculo de amigas. De cierta manera lo logró; y pronto el nombre de Nagisa fue un poco más conocido, al ser mencionado junto con las demás chicas: Kotomi, Ryou, Tomoyo, Fuko (que era un año menor) y obviamente, Kyou.

Era por aquella razón que la pequeña Furukawa de quince años de edad llamó por teléfono a Kyou cierto día miércoles, diciendo específicamente y sin rodeos, con su voz tan dulce e ignorante de la situación, que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Tomoya. Su amiga lo pensó por unos momentos, mientras una ola de celos la poseyó. Menos mal que no tenía a la chiquilla en frente, porque si no le arrancaría la cabeza con sus tijeras adornadas de Rilakkuma* muy lentamente.

Cabe decir que a pesar de estar enamorada del mismo chico, la peli morada decidió ayudarle una vez más.

"**Bien, Nagisa, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es armar una estrategia para que Okazaki caiga a tus pies. La primera fase es hacerse notar más."**

El intento número uno fue imperfecto. Cuando Nagisa intentó inscribirse al curso de teatro en el cual se rumoraba que Tomoya también estaba, le hicieron una pequeña audición para ver en cual nivel la pondrían, y terminó calificando en el de expertos; que era superior al del chico. Pero eso no fue mala suerte, porque tres semanas después de comenzar su actividad extracurricular, como pura coincidencia del destino, Tomoya fue ascendido a su nivel y comenzaron a interactuar entre ellos.

Todo comenzó con simples saludos, despedidas, algunos ejercicios que debían hacer en parejas o cuartetos, y el apoyo forcivoluntario que se brindaban tras cada interpretación individual de los distintos alumnos del club.

La cosa se puso más interesante cuando Tomoya se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si podía leer el libreto con ella, puesto que había olvidado el suyo en casa. Nagisa aceptó instantáneamente, y bajo órdenes Kyou, le ayudó a practicarlo después. Para cuando fue el día de la presentación de su primera obra teatral juntos, ambos eran protagonistas.

Sin embargo el progreso se arruino cuando un día, la chica Furukawa iba caminando distraídamente. De repente se sintió tropezar, y fue a caer justo sobre Tomoya, quedado en una posición comprometedora frente a todo el alumnado presente en la cafetería a plena hora de receso. Desde aquella ocasión él se mostró más apartado.

Oportunidad uno: Fallida.

"**En vista de que nuestro primer intento resultó de lo más catastrófico, es hora de poner en marcha el paso dos: ¡Vamos a embellecerte! ¿Estás lista, Nagisa? ¡Di que sí!"**

Y dijo que sí. De pronto, el lacio cabello hasta la cintura que Nagisa poseía fue removido para darle lugar a una corta y rejuvenecedora melena, según Kotomi que recién aprendía a cortar pelo gracias a un libro que le regaló su abuela. Luego, la Fujibayashi mayor obligaba a Nagisa a llegar más temprano de lo habitual a la escuela, para poder maquillarla levemente y hacer que las facciones hermosas de su cara resaltaran un poco más, haciéndole ver sofisticada. O eso era lo que creía. Algunas veces Nagisa recogía su cabello en una coleta alta durante la clase de educación física (véase también deportes).

Pero a pesar de que llamaba más la atención de unos cuantos estudiantes de por ahí, Tomoya jamás le dijo que se veía linda. ¡Qué decepción! De todos modos aún faltaba una fase para concluir con la estrategia… de verdad esperaba que a Kyou no se le ocurriese nada tonto.

"**Bah, ese Tomoya es un despiste total. Ahora tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, Nagisa-chan, porque es lo último que se me ocurre y siempre suele funcionar si se aplica bien. Es tu turno de ser más atrevida."**

Tres escuchar eso, Nagisa no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido. ¿Cómo estaba eso de ser más atrevida? No, no, no y no; aquella descabellada idea no iba para nada con los ideales y pensamientos que poseía, y preferiría negarse rotundamente a otro intento si debía seducir a Tomoya o algo por el estilo. Si alguien hacía eso con él, pues que fuera otra mujer.

Se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando escuchó que no implicaba casi nada de lo que ella pensaba. Y lo mejor de todo, lo que más conveniente resultaba, era que el cumpleaños de Tomoyo se acercaba: ella daría una fiesta el fin de semana siguiente porque sus padres se iban de viaje, así que se le presentaba una buena oportunidad para cumplir con el plan. La temática era la de una fiesta de disfraces, y Kyou se puso en marcha.

Resultó que la pequeña Fuko –era algo literal lo de la estatura- tenía tres disfraces escondidos en el fondo de su armario: Uno de pirata, otro de princesa, y el último de… mesera*. El primero no le pareció atractivo a Kyou, puesto que creía que los piratas debían ser rudos y malolientes. El segundo ya fue mejor; sin embargo creyó que le resultaba demasiado dulce a una chica de personalidad tan acaramelada. Y el tercero se le antojó perfecto para Nagisa, porque lucía pequeño, atrevido y a la vez inocente. Justo lo necesario para poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su día y todas las niñas se alistaban en el dormitorio de Tomoyo, una apenada Nagisa las observaba reír y maquillarse desde su asiento en la cama de la anfitriona. Iban todas preciosas y se veían muy alegres con el resultado de los disfraces. Fuko había ido de compras la tarde anterior, y terminó vistiéndose de sirena (con muchas estrellas de mar). Kotomi se disfrazó de agente secreto, Ryou de Korrilakkuma*, Kyou de la "señorita Escarlata*", y Tomoyo de reina. Y si le hubiesen dado elección, definitivamente se habría conseguido o hecho un disfraz de dango; pero a su amiga estratega no le parecía que andar con forma de pelota gigante fuese algo tentador.

Cuando todas iban bajando las escaleras, ella quiso quedar hasta atrás. Con cada paso que deba se halaba el vestido hacia abajo, e intentaba cubrir más sus piernas. Pero valió la pena, y mucho, mucho, muchísimo, cuando vio el rubor de Okazaki Tomoya poseyendo sus mejillas. Con algo de confianza y las frases ensayadas frente al espejo, Nagisa se acercó a donde él estaba sentado.

_-H-hola, Tomoya.-_

_-Ohayo, Nagisa.-_

_-Este, yo… ¿De qué estás disfrazado?-_ tonta. El sombrero de detective, la capa y la pipa lo delataban: era un detective.

_-De un detective. ¿No se nota?-_

_-Eh, hai. Es solo que me dio por preguntar.-_

_-Ya veo…-_ Dos minutos de silencio los prosiguieron. Ella se sentó a su lado luego y él se dignó a hablar otra vez. _–Bonito vestido. Es como el de la co-protagonista de CAS*, ¿verdad?-_

_-¡Sí! Ella es bonita.-_

_-Por supuesto. Ese es mi anime favorito…-_

No hace falta decir que la charla entre ellos se desató hasta el cielo, pero el plan de ser atrevida y atractiva se fue por la borda en cuanto el anime apareció entre sus palabras. Sí, se divirtieron, pero Nagisa no consiguió su deseado beso y el lunes por la mañana Tomoya ni se le acercó. Se fue devastada a contarle todos los detalles a Kyou; quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar con resignación al tiempo en que negaba con su cabeza.

_-Nagisa, creo que estás destinada a quedar fuera de su vida. Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida.-_

La tercera es la vencida, la tercera es la vencida. Nagisa pensó en aquella frase una y otra vez durante, casualmente, tres días más. Si la tercera era la vencida, ¿qué ocurría luego? Allí fue cuando la Ironía – a veces bella, y otras no tanto- decidió atacar. Su cuarta fase de la estrategia la inventó ella misma, y ni siquiera le consultó a Kyou porque sabía que ella le diría que es muy improbable, apresurado o directo.

_-Tomoya-kun,_ -luego de su clase de actuación en el club de teatro llegó con él nerviosamente. _-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo al cine?-_

Seis segundos pasaron para que él diese su veredicto final.

_-Con todo gusto iré. –_

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: tataan! Les dije que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero para ser honestos, la idea me gustó. Los reviews son gratis y no toman mucho tiempo, así que les agradecería si me dejaran uno, aunque sea pequeñito. *cara de perrito triste, o gatito, depende de qué les guste más.***_

* * *

_**Ahora vamos con los asteriscos dentro de la historia:**_

***Rilakkuma:** Personaje japonés muy famoso. Es un oso marrón tiernísimo. Su nombre se deriva de dos palabras: Rila, de la palabra en inglés "Relax", y Kuma, de la palabra japonesa "oso".

***Korrilakkuma:** Amigo de Rilakkuma. Se cree que es mujer. Le encanta la comida roja y escuchar música en su radio de pato; mientras que su pasatiempo favorito es molestar al mencionado anteriormente. Es blanca, y su nombre se deriva de tres palabras: Ko (niño), Rila (relax), Kuma (oso).

***Disfraz de mesera:** pues en Clannad After Story, Nagisa trabaja de mesera durante un tiempo. Como a Tomoya le gustó su uniforme de empleada, quise ponerla a ella disfrazada de eso en este AU.

***Señorita Escarlata:** Personaje femenino del juego de mesa marca Hasbro, Clue.

***CAS:** iniciales de "Clannad After Story".

_**Bien, sin más me despido… por hoy. Saludos, y besos enviados desde Guatemala (mi hermoso país).**_


End file.
